A New Journey
by auntiem911
Summary: Follow the journey of Derek and Spencer as they enter into the process of parenthood. Slash, Morgan/Reid, Adoption
1. Chapter 1: Decisions Decisions

**A New Journey**

**Summary: **Follow the journey of Derek and Spencer as they start enter into the process of parenthood. _Slash, Morgan/Reid, Adoption_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own nor am I affiliated with Criminal Minds or CBS. I also have no connections with social services or any adoption agencies.

**Edited: **October 20, 2013 (Thanks goddessofthenite)

* * *

**Chapter 1: Decisions' Decisions'**

After a year of marriage, Derek and Spencer had finally agreed that it was time to take the next step as a couple, having a child. The decision for them to adopt had been made easily, so there they sat, browsing through pages of children, trying to find the one that would make their lives complete.

After what seemed like hours, Derek let a sigh of frustration out and said, "Pretty boy, we need to narrow this down. There are way too many children out there to go through." He got a nod in response as his husband continued to browse the page he had.

"Okay, let's stop looking and talk about what we want."

"Fine, I am all ears. We know that it has to be a child that is not to focused on structure because of our jobs."

"True, we also both don't care about gender. What about race? I am open to anything, but it would be nice to maybe have a mixed race child. What do you think?"

"I think that is great because it is statistically harder to place these children, but we don't want to limit ourselves either, Derek."

"I know, so now we need to talk about how old because that is going to help limit us."

"Definitely not an infant, I don't think we are ready for that right now. Plus, they are harder to come by and take more time to get. Did you know that statistically older children are much easier to place? In fact….."

"Got it pretty boy, so no infants. What about toddlers? They are a lot of work still but they are still more resilient.

"Toddlers are okay for me, but I think we should also look at kids that are also in elementary school. They tend to have more emotional and behavioral problems but we could do it. I don't want to go much older than that though."

"Okay, sounds good to me. So we are looking for preferably a bi- racial child who is 2-12. Let's start sorting those out so we can focus our search down."

* * *

**Authors Note:**

_Slow start I know, but it will pick up and there is more to come, so stay tuned! I am hoping to update once a week, but I do have 2 part-time jobs and am a full time college student. I am also trying to stay in character as much as possible. I am a little rusty though. :)_

_This story takes place right after going through all the inspections, classes, and being accepted as potential adoptive parents. I am going to stick as true to adoption as I can, but it is not all going to be accurate so I apologize for that. I have never been through the process myself. All the descriptions of children are taken from children available for adoption in Virginia. Names will be changed as well as some basic details._

_Reviews are welcome!_

**_Auntiem911_**


	2. Chapter 2: Contemplations

**A New Journey**

**Summary: **Follow the journey of Derek and Spencer as they start enter into the process of parenthood. _Slash, Morgan/Reid, Adoption_

**Disclaimer:**I do not own nor am I affiliated with Criminal Minds or CBS. I also have no connections with social services or any adoption agencies.

**Edited: **October 20, 2013 (thanks goddessofthenite)

* * *

**Chapter 2: Contemplation**

After two days of looking and browsing, they had narrowed their search down to two girls and two boys. All of them were different and some fit their preferred qualifications better than other.

"So let's review the children," Derek softly said as he continued on. "First, we have Jen who is 13 and loves to draw, play guitar and listen to music. Her profile says she is very energetic and caring, but does have some trust issues. I think we should put her in the pile to meet, what do you think?"

"I agree. Over here, I have Ju Ju who is 10 and needs to feel safe, appreciated, and protected. It also says that she needs a family with no children and parents who are willing to learn her cues and how to respond." Spencer stated straight forward.

"She looks very sweet, but I am worried that we will not be able to support her enough. Travelling often could cause her to never trust us. What do you think, Spencer?"

"I agree. It would not be a good fit and irresponsible of us. Another one from the pile is Luke, who is seven years old. Says he loves animals and would like a family that allows him to get a pet. He carries a stuffed dog with him named 'dog dog.' It also goes on to say he is one of multiple children, but is unable to be placed with any of them. This concerns me."

"He would definitely be a perfect match for Clooney. I think we should meet him, but I am also slightly concerned as to why he can't live with his brothers." Derek stated and then proceeded to listen to Reid go through the next child.

"Last we have four and a half year old Kyle who has some special needs, but is a bright, inquisitive boy. He forms attachments very easily and quickly. Kyle also loves to show and receive affection. I am interested in meeting him, but first I think we should find out more information. What do you think Derek?"

"I agree. Let's make the call to our agency." Derek said.

* * *

**Authors Note:**

_Here is another chapter since so many of you have followed the story and/or marked it as a favorite. Thanks to all of you! Now, I just need reviews!_

_Also, which child should they pick? I have my favorites, but I want to know what you think._

_Enjoy,_

**_Auntiem911_**


	3. Chapter 3: The Meeting Preparations

**A New Journey**

**Disclaimer:**I do not own nor am I affiliated with Criminal Minds or CBS. I also have no connections with social services or any adoption agencies.

**Edited: **October 20, 2013 (thanks goddessofthenite)

* * *

**Chapter 3: Meeting Preparations**

After two weeks on a hard case and numerous different home studies, it was finally time to meet the children they had selected from their pile. Both of them were excited, but very nervous.

"What if they don't like me, Derek? You know I am terrible with kids. Why did we agree to this?" Spencer said, pacing the kitchen with a nervous expression on his face.

"Relax pretty boy, everything will be fine. We agreed that we were ready for this. Besides if the children don't work out for us, there are always more to go through. The perfect child will break right through the "Reid Effect." Derek responded, wrapping his arms around his husband.

* * *

**2 Hours Later – L' Ami Adoption Agency**

"We have an appointment to meet prospective children with Dr. Rosa this morning." Derek stated to the receptionist.

"You must be Mr. Morgan and Dr. Reid, I presume." The receptionist said looking down at a piece of paper. After receiving a nod she continued. "I have you marked in and Dr. Rosa should be right with you. Please have a seat."

After a few minutes of anxious waiting, Dr. Rosa came out and ushered them to an empty room full of toys, comfortable chairs, and bright artwork.

"Please have a seat and get comfortable. Can I get you anything to drink?" Dr. Rosa asked.

"No, we're good, thank you." Spencer responded.

"I thought I would give you a chance to ask questions and review what would be happening today. First off, do you have any questions or concerns?" Dr. Rosa asked after the agents were settled.

Derek was the first to speak, "Yes, we were wondering if you could tell us a little more about Kyle's special needs, and what is preventing Luke from being placed with his siblings."

"Well, first off, they are both wonderful boys. Kyle is very sweet but does have some mobility and swallowing issues due to premature birth complications. He is able to walk with the assistance of trunk and leg braces. He does have some therapy to improve this. As for swallowing you just would need sure to chop his food in small pieces or puree it. Doctors are sure that this will improve as he gets older. Other than these minor obstacles, he is very healthy and exceptionally smart. "She said pausing before continuing on.

"Luke is a great kid, but is unable to be with his siblings because he has trouble forming connections when there is more than one child. Right now, it is best he is placed alone and if another child is added it would be preferred that you wait a couple years. He needs to be able to adjust and get comfortable with this new relationship. He does go to counseling 2 times a month to help him improve socially. Any other questions?"

After exchanging glances the men shook their head and told her to proceed. They were ready to hear what was going to happen today.

"Okay, so each child will have a chance to come in here for up to 30 minutes and interact with you. They are free to use the toys provided in here. Some of these children may have a social worker with them, but they will stay back and observe. Once everyone is settled, it will be a good time to get to know them. I would limit the amount of questions you ask so that they do not get overwhelmed or scared. I also would not overwhelm them with too much information about you unless they specifically ask. When the time is up I will come and escort them out and bring another child. This will give you about 5 minutes between children to discuss things. Once the last child has left you will get an hour to talk about things together and then I will come in to answer questions and listen to your thoughts."

After soaking all this information up, Derek spoke for the pair, "We understand Ma'am. We are ready to begin."

"Okay, I am going to bring in Luke now with his social worker." She said crossing the room and heading out the door, leaving silence in her wake.

A few minutes of silent agony and the door knob began to move…..

**_To be continued!_**

* * *

**Authors Note:**

Cliffhanger I know! Just want to get this one out for you. I originally planned to have the meetings in this, but I have to get to class in a few minutes. I am going to continue writing this afternoon so hopefully the meetings will be up tonight.

Trying to stay as in character as possible, but it is hard considering this is my first CM fiction let alone slash.

As always reviews are really appreciated. It keeps me motivated and I may post even faster. :) Also, still looking for a beta!

**Rachele:** Thanks for the review! Chapters will be getting longer I promise the first couple I was just getting a feel on whether I should continue or not. :) Plus I want to get some chapters out there so people don't have to wait too long. :)


	4. Chapter 4: Luke and Legos

**A New Journey**

**Disclaimer:**I do not own nor am I affiliated with Criminal Minds or CBS. I also have no connections with social services or any adoption agencies.

**Edited: **October 20, 2013 (thanks goddessofthenite)

* * *

**Chapter 4: Luke and Lego's**

_Previously on 'A New Journey'_

_"Okay, I am going to bring in Luke now with his social worker." She said crossing the room and heading out the door, leaving silence in her wake._

_A few minutes of silent agony and the door knob began to move….._

* * *

A few minutes of silent agony and the door knob began to move and soon Dr. Rosa, a man, and a small child entered the room. Both Spencer and Derek stood up and shook hands with the man who introduced himself as David Borden, Luke's social worker.

"Gentlemen, I would like to introduce you to Luke. Luke can you say hello to these nice men?" David Borden said as he looked at the small child next to him.

A quiet hello was admitted from the small boy. He was slightly chubby with round, red cheeks and freckles. He had dark blond hair with brilliant blue eyes and was looking downward holding tightly to a stuffed dog.

Derek kneeled down to his level and help out his hand, "Hi Luke, my name is Derek and this is my husband Spencer. We would love to get to know you and your friend. What is his name?"

The boy shook it and quietly mumbled, "His name is dog-dog and is my best friend."

"Nice to meet you, dog dog!" Derek said, shaking its paw and instantly gaining the small boys focus. Derek motioned for Spencer to do the same, which he did.

"Would you and Dog-Dog like to play with us for a little while, Luke?" Spencer asked hopefully.

With a nod of his head, Luke moved towards the Lego's box and pointed. Spencer grabbed it and set it on the floor saying, "Did you know that if you built a column of about 40,000,000,000 LEGO bricks, it would reach the moon!"

"Really? could we try?" Luke asked bashfully.

Spencer was about to go into the statistical probabilities when Derek shook his head no.

"Sure we can buddy," Derek said coming to sit by the pile.

10 minutes and a large building later and Luke had begun to warm up to the pair. He asks, "Do you have pets?"

"Yes, we have a dog named Clooney and a cat named Albert. They are very friendly!"

"Really? I have always wanted a pet! I only have 'dog dog'" he said sadly.

"What kind of pet would you like?" Spencer asked gently.

"A real dog, that looks just like 'dog dog'. All brown and fluffy!"

Before they could respond Dr Rosa gently opened the door and motioned that it was time to change children.

"It was really nice to meet you and 'dog dog'" Derek said and Spencer nodded.

With a sad nod, he said bye and left the room with his social worker.

As the door closed Spencer and Derek gazed at each other communicating with only their eyes.

"He is a good possibility," Derek says taking a seat next to Spencer on the couch.

"I agree. He seems very friendly and did not seem to be bothered by us. He definitely likes to build and is interested in pets, which we knew already."

With more quiet conversation, they discussed the meeting that just occurred until the door began to open and Dr. Rosa emerged…

* * *

**Authors Note:**

_Well how did you like that meeting? I am going to post a poll for everyone to vote on their favorite child. You can vote up to 5 times so you can change your mind as you continue to read the chapters, So keep your eye out and vote after you review of course!_

_I am breaking each child into their own chapters or I may do 2 at once. I am no sure yet I just want to get them out so people can read and help me decide. :) Doing this will mean shorter chapters, but quick updates!_

_All facts given by Reid are correct and accurate according to different sites. If I am wrong, so sorry!_

_Lastly, review please!_

_Auntiem911_


	5. Chapter 5: Jen the Untrusting

**A New Journey**

**Disclaimer:**I do not own nor am I affiliated with Criminal Minds or CBS. I also have no connections with social services or any adoption agencies.

**Edited: **October 20, 2013 (thanks goddessofthenite)

* * *

**Chapter 5: Jen the Untrusting**

_Previously on 'A New Journey'_

_With more quiet conversation they discussed the meeting that just occurred until the door began to open and Dr. Rosa emerged…_

* * *

With more quiet conversation, they discussed the meeting that just occurred until the door began to open and Dr. Rosa emerged with a girl of 13. She had light brown hair with brown eyes hidden behind glasses. She was very short and petite for her age.

"Gentlemen, I would like to introduce you to Jen. Jen meet Derek and Spencer." Dr. Rosa said before quietly exiting the room.

"Hello Jen, how are you doing today?" Derek asked sitting back down on one of the chairs at the table. On the table, Spencer had placed some paper and colored pencils to put Jen at ease. She sat and began to draw quietly.

"Hello," the girl said silently drawing circles on her paper.

"We would love to get to know you Jen. Would you like to get to know us?" Spencer asked quietly.

"I don't care, I know that you won't adopt me. People don't want kids that are older and damaged, they want babies. "Jen said, not looking up to see Spencer and Derek shooting concerned eyes together.

"Statistically, babies are more sought after, but we want an older child. Our jobs are not conducive to having a infant right now." Spencer said.

"What do you do?" Jen asked.

"We work with the FBI catching the bad guys." Derek said.

"Ya right. I don't believe you. No one can catch bad guys. They always get away..." she said softly.

"You don't have to believe us, but that is what we try to do." Derek responded.

"Well then why didn't you get the people who killed my parents then? Hm... That person is still out there!" Jen shouted, storming out of the room.

"Well, that one won't work," sighed Spencer, who was rubbing his temples.

"Probably not, but she has obviously been through a lot. Maybe she was having a bad day. We should still consider her and look into her parent's death more."

"I agree, I just think she has to many trust issues revolving around law enforcement and I don't know that would work. She still would have to agree to be adopted by us and I don't think that will ever happen." Spencer said, looking defeated.

"Okay, pretty boy. We will eliminate her from the list then. You are usually right about these things. I guess we will continue on to Kyle. If he works, we will have to decide between him and Luke. This could be hard!" Derek said.

In the next moment Dr. Rosa walked in.

"I am so sorry! I did not think that would happen. If you want I can bring her back or re-schedule an appointment." She said.

"No, that's okay. I think we need to just eliminate her. She is just not going to work with the jobs we have." Spencer said.

"Alright, if you want we can move Luke." She offered being sympathetic.

"No, let's just go ahead with this next one." Derek spoke up.

* * *

**Authors Note:**

_Well, I can say that is not how I originally intended the meeting to go. I guess it does show that adoption is not all perfect. So with that I guess we can assume Jen isn't going to work unless they have a change of heart. They must be destined to have a boy. :)_

_Poll is still up and the next chapter will be posted sometime today. After that the chapters will be longer. :)_

_Lastly, review please!_

_Auntiem911_


	6. Chapter 6: Snuggle Bunny Kyle

**A New Journey**

**Disclaimer:**I do not own nor am I affiliated with Criminal Minds or CBS. I also have no connections with social services or any adoption agencies.

**Edited: **October 20, 2013 (thanks goddessofthenite)

* * *

**Chapter 6: Snuggle Bunny Kyle**

_Previously on 'A New Journey'_

_"Alright, if you want we can move Luke." She offered being sympathetic._

_"No, let's just go ahead with this next one." Derek spoke up, speaking for both of them._

* * *

After about 10 minutes alone in the room, they were both getting very anxious. Spencer was pacing holes in the floor and Derek kept repeatedly tapping is fingers against his knee.

"What is taking so long!" Derek huffed.

"I don't know, maybe he doesn't want to meet us. Was this all a big mistake?" Spencer softly said.

Derek stood and pulled him close to him. "No, if this one doesn't work then we still have Luke and can go back to the files to find another child." Derek whispered, not sure he totally believed what he said anymore.

Just as they pulled back Dr. Rosa stepped in. "Sorry gentlemen, it is going to be a few extra minutes. Kyle was running late and it takes a little more time to get him in the building due to his mobility." She said.

"Okay, we understand" Derek said.

She left the room and Derek turned back to him. "Guess we forgot about that, pretty boy!" Derek said with new hope.

"True, it would take him longer."

Two minutes later and a small boy of mixed race with big brown eyes, black hair, and a big smile entered. He was holding hands with a woman, most likely his caseworker.

"Kyle this is Derek and Spencer. They are very excited to meet you." Dr. Rosa said.

"Hi buddy," Derek said kneeling to his level with Spencer.

"Hi!" Kyle says stumbling forward. Derek catches him with his arms spread wide before he can fall. Kyle smiles even bigger and hugs him, much to Derek's surprise. Spencer watches on with happiness filling his eyes. In the next moment, the boy does the same to Spencer.

The boy pulled back and asks, "Puzzles?"

"Sure, there are plenty of puzzles. Let me go grab one." Spencer says.

"In the USA, more people enjoy jigsaws each year than any other table game." Spencer said, setting it on the floor.

The boy instantly opened the box and poured the pieces out asking, "Really?"

"Yes, Spencer could tell you pretty much anything you want to know. " Derek said proudly.

"Cool! Can you help me?" He asked looking up at Spencer. He nodded and sat down.

After 15 minutes Dr. Rosa came back and Kyle hugged them both before leaving.

"We have a huge decision to make now!"

"I don't think so, I know who I want and so do you." Spencer said.

"Okay, let's do this." Derek said pulling Spencer close and kissing him.

* * *

**Authors Note:**

_Well, I thought you needed happiness after the last chapter. Hope you enjoyed and next chapter should be up by at least Saturday! It may even be before tonight since I don't have to work tonight._

_Beta needed still and REVIEWS!_

_Auntiem911_


	7. Chapter 7: The Decision is Made

**A New Journey**

**Disclaimer:**I do not own nor am I affiliated with Criminal Minds or CBS. I also have no connections with social services or any adoption agencies.

**Edited: **October 20, 2013 (thanks goddessofthenite)

* * *

**Chapter 7: The Decision**

_Previously on 'A New Journey'_

_"We have a huge decision to make now!"_

_"I don't think so, I know who I want and so do you." Spencer said._

_"Okay, let's do this." Derek said pulling Spencer close and kissing him._

* * *

"Well, it looks like you have made some decisions" Dr. Rosa said entering the office and taking a seat across from them.

"Yes, we have made some decisions. Although we think Jen is a great kid we don't think she is the one for us at this point. She has a little more baggage than we are ready to handle right now. Plus, with our job and her mistrust of law enforcement, I don't think it is in her best interest." Derek said.

"That is very understanding." Dr. Rosa said.

"This leaves us with a very hard decision as we love both boys in different ways." Spencer said taking over.

"Well, if you want, I can tell you what I know from 15 years of experience and you can take it with a grain of salt. The other options are to go home and think about it or we can set up an additional meeting." Dr. Rosa said.

After exchanging glances Spencer said, "I think it would be good to hear what you have learned before we choose."

"Well, most of the time, it is harder to place a child who has special needs as opposed to a child who has slight behavior problems, which can be corrected. Special needs children will wait longer to be placed, but once they are, the process tends to move quicker. Again this happens most of the time, but not always."

"I think that seals the deal." Derek said, with a nod from his husband in confirmation.

"We would like to precede in the adoption of….Kyle." Derek said, a large smile lighting up his face.

"Great choice! I couldn't say anything before, but Luke does have a nice young couple that has met him a couple times and they may very well adopt him. Kyle has no one right now so this should speed things up. I will inform his caseworker and we can get the paperwork going right away. They may also do a background on you themselves and request a home study done by them. Do you have time right now to do some of this paperwork? If so we can move to my office and get it going," she said.

"Alright, we understand. Let's get this going now."

* * *

**Authors Note:**

_So, on to the next stage for our favorite couple! Hope everyone is happy with my choice, but I thought I gave Luke a nice ending in the end. As for Jen, well I have not completely written her out, but for a while she is on hold. It all depends on peoples thoughts in this new poll._

_Beta and reviews needed still!_

_Auntiem911_

_P.S. Next chapter to be posted tomorrow!_

* * *

_Guest: Thanks for the input!_


	8. Chapter 8: The News

**A New Journey**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own nor am I affiliated with Criminal Minds or CBS. I also have no connections with social services or any adoption agencies.

**Authors Note: **_First very sorry for the long update. I needed some inspiration before I could figure out what should come next. Now on to the chapter!_

**Edited: **October 20, 2013 (thanks goddessofthenite)

* * *

**Chapter 8: The News**

After a long case, the team was finally on their way home in the jet when Derek's cell phone began to ring. Without checking the number he answered the phone with his usual, "Morgan".

"Hello Derek, this is Dr. Rosa from the L'Ami Adoption Agency. I hope this is a good time."

"Dr. Rosa, yes it is a great time." He said, motioning his husband over.

"Well, I just wanted to let you know that you have been accepted by the other agency to adopt Kyle. Congratulations!"

"That is amazing!" He said, exchanging a quick kiss with his husband.

"What do we do next?" Spencer asked, taking the phone from his husband.

"Hello Spencer, you are going to need to come in and meet with Kyle again. During this meeting you are going to be able to ask Kyle if he would like to be adopted by you. Assuming he says yes, you will be given an information sheet on him with all his personal details. From that point on, you will be granted access to visit him at his foster home and take him home on the weekends." Dr. Rosa said.

"When can we meet with him?" He asked.

"As soon as tomorrow, if you would like," Dr. Rosa said, with a laugh.

"Okay, what time? Also, how many weekends do we have him before we get to officially take him home?" Derek asked, taking his phone back.

"Anywhere from as little to a month to as much as three, depending on his adjustment and random weekend check ins. As for the time you can come meet him, how about 11oclock. That way you can ask him and take him to lunch with you. This will give you a chance to have him on your own without a caseworker and find out what he likes and doesn't like."

"Alright, we will see you at 11oclock." She said, before hanging up.

"So, are you going to tell us what that was about?" Hotch asked, looking up from the file he was reviewing.

With all eyes on them Spencer and Derek announced the news.

"That was our adoption agency calling to let us know that we have been approved to adopt a boy named Kyle. We met him last week and fell in love with him; meaning that we are going to need to take time a long lunch tomorrow."

Congratulations were exchanged as well as hugs and questions.

After waiting this out Hotch said, "I can do one better than that. We are all going to take the day off."

* * *

**Authors Note:**

_So, on to the next stage for our favorite couple! Agian sorry it took so long to update and that it is a short chapter. Took me awhile to figure out this chapter. I hope to have the next up today or tomorrow. I promise to make this one longer. Sorry, for not doing a lot with the team, but I couldn't seem to get them right so I left them out._

_Beta and reviews needed still!_

_Auntiem911_

_P.S. You can find images, leave comments, and learn more about the story by visiting the tumbler page. the link is: tumblr blog/ anewourney_

_(minus the spaces)_

* * *

**Review Replies**

Guest: Thank you for your input; I will keep this in consideration. As to answer your question I am 22 years old and very busy so I have a limited amount of time to go back through and make things perfect. I am hunting actively for a beta reader who has the time to make some corrections. Thanks for the review.


	9. Chapter 9: Going Out

**A New Journey**

**Disclaimer:**I do not own nor am I affiliated with Criminal Minds or CBS. I also have no connections with social services or any adoption agencies.

**Edited: **October 20, 2013 (thanks goddessofthenite)

* * *

**Kyle Lance**

Age: 4.5 years old

Race: Mix: Caucasian and African American

Gender: Male

Birth Date: April 7, 2009

Health Issues:

**Swallowing issues**: Controlled through soft diet and medication

**Mobility**: Limited with the use of leg braces and trunks. He receives occupational therapy 4 times a month to improve mobility.

Allergies: Allergic to hard-shell Seafood

Favorite Color: Light Blue

Favorite Toy: Puzzles & Books

Favorite Food: Mac & Cheese

Biological Parents:

Mother: Died from a drug overdose shortly after giving birth.

Father: Unknown

* * *

**Chapter 9: Going Out**

* * *

**L' Ami Adoption Agency**

Spencer and Derek sat in the "playroom" at the agency anxiously waiting for Kyle to appear.

"I hope he says yes to the adoption." Spencer said, gazing at his husband.

"I am sure it will be fine, Pretty Boy," Derek said.

Another minute passed before Kyle came toddling in with a big smile on his face.

"Hi Kyle, do you remember us?" Derek asked gently, bending down to his level.

Kyle hugged him and said, "Derek!"

"That's right buddy!"

"Spencer!" Kyle said moving on to Spencer.

"Yep, we have a big question for you" Spencer responded, hugging him tightly.

"What's the question?" Kyle asked, using the first full sentence they had heard from him.

"How would you like to become a member of our family?" Derek asked, hopefully.

"Forever? No more moving houses?" he asked.

"Yes, forever!" Spencer responded.

"I want to be family!" Kyle said gleefully, his smile getting even bigger.

"When can I come?" Kyle questioned almost instantly.

"Well, in a couple of months. We can visit you at the house you are at though. You can also come live with us on the weekends until you can stay forever." Spencer said his arms still full of Kyle.

"Is that okay?" Derek asked, wrapping his arms around his new little family. Kyle nodded in response to Derek's question.

"Okay, what would you like to eat for lunch today sweetheart?" Spencer asked softly.

"Mac & Cheese!" Kyle Squealed.

"Okay buddy, let's all go get some Mac & Cheese!"

* * *

**Noodles Galore**

Upon being seated, Spencer pulled a small box of puzzles from his messenger bag.

"Look Kyle, I brought us some puzzles to play with until the food gets here." Spencer said.

Kyle dumped all of the pieces out of the box, glancing quickly at the picture on the top, and gave the top to Derek. "Hide please!" He said, upon handing it to Derek. "No need it!"

"What piece should we start with?" Spencer asked the small boy.

The boy pushed the first corner piece to the right as a response. They did this for another minute before the waitress came over.

"What can I get you gentlemen?" the waitress asked, collecting the menus from the end of the table.

"Mac & Cheese please!" Kyle said, with a big grin on his face.

"Okay, anything to drink little guy?" She asked writing down his order.

"Grape juice?" Kyle asked, looking to Derek.

"If that is what you want, then that is what you will get. Can you do that child size ma'am?"

"Sure, can. What would you like?" She asked Derek.

"I will take the spaghetti with meatballs. I will take a ice tea with that." He responded.

"Okay, and for you sir?" She said, moving to gaze at Spencer.

"I will have the macaroni as well with a large coffee."

She nodded and left to submit their order and get their drinks.

The three worked on the puzzle and just finished it by the time the food had arrived.

"Good job, Kyle! We got that done quick and without the picture!" Spencer said, and Derek high fived him.

"You finished just in time because here is your order." The waitress commented.

After the meal was placed down in front of them it was time to eat.

"Could you please cut the noodles Derek?" Kyle asked, knowing he couldn't swallow the penne noodles or chew them the way they were.

"Of course, buddy" Derek said cutting them with a fork in tiny pieces.

* * *

**Authors Note:**

_Another chapter full of fluffy goodness! Hope you all enjoyed and did not get to many cavities!_

_The restaurant is not real to my knowledge, but I was too busy to look for a real restaurant with stellar Mac & Cheese._

_Had trouble writing this today, I can barely keep my eyes open. I think they should make dark rooms with comfy furniture to take a nap it at the colleges. I sure could use one of those rooms today. Sigh….. Wish I could stand the taste of coffee. Cold water thrown on the face only works so much._

_Also, You can find images, leave comments, hear updates, and learn more about the story by visiting the tumbler page. the link is:_

_tumblr blog/ anewourney_

_Reviews are also very welcome! I respond to every review via a private message. If I am unable to do this then I respond below my authors notes! So please review! Likes and follows are also appreciated!_

_Auntiem911_


	10. Chapter 10: The Room

**A New Journey**

**Summary: **Follow the journey of Derek and Spencer as they start enter into the process of parenthood. _Slash, Morgan/Reid, Adoption_

**Disclaimer:**I do not own nor am I affiliated with Criminal Minds or CBS. I also have no connections with social services or any adoption agencies.

* * *

**Chapter 10: The Room**

A week after Derek and Spencer had met with Kyle and got his approval for the adoption they were finally ready to work on his room.

"Alright pretty boy, I have already put the primer on and painted the crown molding white. All we have left is to paint the room. These three walls need to be done in ivory like we discussed and this wall will have the wallpaper on it. We can do that after we do the painting," Derek said, pouring the paint in the two trays.

Picking up the pain roller, Spencer dipped it in paint and began working.

"Pretty boy, don't do it that way. You have to go in the same direction!" Derek exclaimed.

"Sorry," Spencer said going back over what he had just completed.

Two hours later and the bedroom walls were painted and it was Spencer who first spoke. "So, where did you put the wallpaper?" he asked, looking around.

"What do you mean where did I put it? You were the one who bought it!" Derek said.

"No, you were supposed to have gotten it. At 9:01AM yesterday I told you to pick it up at the store on your way back from the consult. "

"I don't remember you saying that." Derek countered back.

"Well I did!" Spencer argued.

"Okay, okay calm down, I will go pick it up know. Let me get my wallet." Derek said, trying to ease the pressure in the room.

"Alright, I already paid for it, so just go to the front desk. It is under your name and it is the world map wallpaper we agreed on. While you do that I will call in for Chinese take-out. The usual, okay?" Spencer asked.

"Yep, that's fine. I am off. Clooney, outside bud!" Derek said waiting for the dog before leaving the house.

* * *

**20 minutes later – Outils (Tools in French) **

After grabbing a sheet of wood, a small bucket of paint, and nails, Derek went to the cash register to get the wallpaper and check out.

"Ah, I was wondering when you would be in Derek, I have the wallpaper role for you." The owner, Claude Martin, said, pulling out the roll from beneath the register.

"Thanks Claude, I forgot to pick that up yesterday. Sorry for not coming sooner." Derek said apologetically, pulling his wallet from his pocket.

"Not a problem, I was expecting you would be by today. How is the room coming for that new boy of yours?" Claude asked, ringing up the order.

"Well, we just finished painting the walls. When we get home we are going to eat and then put this up. Did Spencer think to get the glue for the wallpaper?"

"No, but I added it on for you, figured he would forget about it." Claude said, taking the card from Derek.

"Good, so how is Margery?" Derek asked, signing the recipe.

"Good, just fussing over the grandbabies. She has been watching them more now that Claudia is back at work," He said, with a smile.

"Good to hear, we will have to get together for dinner again soon so you can see the room. See you Claude!" Derek said, gathering his purchases.

"Sounds great! Good Luck and don't let that husband of yours get glue on his fingers again," Claude said, with a laugh.

* * *

**10 minutes later – Reid-Morgan Household**

"Spencer, I'm home! Just need to drop some materials off in the garage" Derek said, dropping his keys in the bowl and heading to the garage.

"Okay, foods on the plates in the kitchen," Spencer called back, poring Clooney's food in his bowl.

"Thanks for ordering love," Derek said, pecking Spencer on the cheek.

"No problem. So, what else did you get at the shop?" Spencer asked him.

"Well, I got a couple pieces of wood to make a puzzle shaped chalkboard." Derek said, digging into his food.

"That sounds perfect Derek; Kyle is going to love that." Spencer enthused.

"I thought I might work on that after we do the wallpaper and shelves that way it gives you time to place the books you got him the way you want. Tomorrow when we have him we can take him out to the furniture shop to pick out a bed before we go and eat."

"Sounds good to me, where are we taking him for dinner?" Spencer asked.

"Thought we might take him to the diner, they should be able to cut up his meal in tiny pieces so he can eat it." Derek said, showing he had been thinking about that in advance.

* * *

**2 Hours Later**

Thankfully the wallpaper and shelves were up with no accidents. The last time they did the wallpaper it hadn't ended up so well. Spencer had managed to get glue on his fingers and got them stuck to the newly painted wall. It did not end up being very pretty for Spencer.

"Can you take Clooney on his walk tonight? I want to work on the assembly of the blackboard before we turn in for the night." Derek asked.

"Sure, go have fun, I will take Clooney for his walk. I will see you in bed." Spencer said, giving Derek a quick kiss before heading out with the excited dog.

* * *

**Authors Note:**

_Well, hope you enjoyed that chapter! Sorry it took longer to post. I had to seek inspiration before writing it. The tumbler page has an idea of what the room would look like already posted for those interested._

_Also, just wanted to send a thank you out to all the new followers and people who added the story to there favorite list._

_Lastly, please welcome the new beta reader, **xxxDrSpencerReidxxx**! Super excited to have a beta now to review the story before it is posted. She is working on doing an edit of the previous chapters as well so stay tuned for that._

_Auntiem911_

_Tumbler: _ anewourney. tumblr (remove spaces)


	11. Chapter 11: First Weekend Part 1

**A New Journey**

**Summary: **Follow the journey of Derek and Spencer as they start enter into the process of parenthood. _Slash, Morgan/Reid, Adoption_

**Disclaimer:**I do not own nor am I affiliated with Criminal Minds or CBS. I also have no connections with social services or any adoption agencies.

**Edited: Please note that this is not edited yet. I just wanted to get it out to you quicker. I will update it when has been. **

* * *

**Chapter 11: First Weekend (Part One)**

"I can believe we finally finished the built ins for Kyle's room." Spencer said, admiring their hard work so far.

"Did you doughty me pretty boy?" Derek said, wrapping his arms around his husband and kissing his neck.

"I didn't mean it that way Derek and you know it!" Spencer said indignantly, turning in his husbands arms.

"I know! But we need to get going or we will be late picking up Kyle for our first weekend. We have lots to do with him so let's get going!"

"Alright, let me refill my coffee and I will meet you in the car. Grab the present on your way out as well." Spencer said, pulling out of his husband's warm embrace.

**20 minutes later – L' Ami Adoption Agency**

"Hello gentlemen, Dr. Rosa is just gathering Kyle. She will be out momentarily. In the meantime here is a list of people and numbers to call should something happen while Kyle is out with you. Also, I need you both to sign and date right here showing that you agree to follow the guidelines Dr. Rosa discussed with you on the phone. Do you have any questions?" the secretary asked.

"No, I think we are all good." Derek said, signing and dating the form and passing it to his husband.

"Okay, great. Kyle should be here soon." She said, accepting the newly signed form from Spencer.

**15 minutes later – Maple Counter**

"Kyle, what would you like to eat. Would you like breakfast food or lunch food." Derek asked upon getting everyone settled around the table.

"Breakfast! Can I have bear pancake?" Kyle asked enthusiastically, snuggling up to Spencer.

"Of course, do you want some orange juice with it?" Spencer questions, looking at the menu himself.

"Ya!"

"Hello, my name is Casey and I will be your waitress today. Can I get you started with some drinks?" the waitress asked, placing water on the table.

"Three orange juices and one coffee for my husband." Derek said, already knowing what everyone wanted to drink.

"I will get that going for you. Would the little guy like a applesauce cup while you wait?" She asked.

"Yes, please!" Kyle said, looking at Derek for the okay.

"Alright, I will be back with that."

**A Few Minutes Later**

Everyone had finally ordered and were enjoying the freshly squeezed orange juice, and Kyle was loving his applesauce.

"This is 'mazing!" Kyle said, eating another spoonful with no problem.

"I am glad," Derek said as a bell rang through the resteraunt.

"What's that!" Kyle said, looking around.

"Look see those people are eating one of the famous apple pancakes. They are huge so whenever one is ordered they ring a bell." Spencer said, pointing to the massive pancake.

_(They fill a huge plate and are at least 6 inches tall. They are baked in an oven for some of the time. One of the owners makes all the batter for the different pancakes and they have one chef who does nothing but cook them. It is pretty amazing! They look good, but a little to sweat for me. You basically have to share it with a whole table. )_

"Cool, can we get one of those next time?" Kyle asked.

"When we bring the whole team here next time we sure can. I know your new Aunts and Uncles can't wait to meet you!" Derek said.

"Ok" Kyle responded, looking slightly nervous at the prospect.

"Kyle, we got you this present to take back to the center with you until you get to live with us forever. Go ahead and open it. I hope you like it!" Derek said, handing the gift to the small boy.

Kyle accepted the gift and ripped it right open. Inside the package was a fluffy stuffed bear with a Knitted blue t-shirt that had Kyle Stitched on it (Courtesy of Penelope Garcia of course!)

"We picked it out, but your Aunt Penny made the shirt to go with it. Spencer said.

"I love it, thanks!" Kyle said, hugging the bear to himself and beaming. Derek snapped a picture of Kyle and his new friend and sent it to the team.

"Okay, here is your food boy! One bear pancake for the little guy and his friend. The scramble for you sir and here is the bacon and cheese omelet for you. Can I get you anything else while I am here?" the waitress asked, pulling the warm syrup from her pocket and placing it on the table.

"No, we are good. Thank you!" Spencer said.

"Spencer look I have a bear!" Kyle said, excitedly.

"Yes, you do buddy. It even has strawberry eyes and a mouth made of whipped cream. Do you need me to cut it in little pieces for you?" Spencer asked.

With a nod from Kyle Spencer carefully cut it into little pieces doing his best not to ruin the bear face. When he was done he scooted it in front of Kyle and began eating his own meal.

Thanks," Kyle said, placing a small square in his mouth and chewing carefully.

**Authors Note:**

_Well, hope you enjoyed that chapter! Sorry it took so long to post. I was sick this past week and did not feel like doing much besides school and work. _

_The restaurant I put up does truly give free applesauce cups that are homemade to the children. My niece loves it when we take her there. They are just great there and the applesauce is excellent! All the food that I talk about is also real; I am not making it up or exaggerating. The place is amazing and family friendly!_

_Note I lowered the rating a little to gather more people. Definitely need more reviews people!_

_Lastly, thanks so much to my beta's! They have gone above and beyond and edited the whole story. Sounds much better!_

_Auntiem911_

_Tumbler: _anewourney. tumblr (remove spaces)


	12. Chapter 12: First Weekend (Part Two)

**A New Journey**

**Summary: **Follow the journey of Derek and Spencer as they start enter into the process of parenthood. _Slash, Morgan/Reid, Adoption_

**Disclaimer:**I do not own nor am I affiliated with Criminal Minds or CBS. I also have no connections with social services or any adoption agencies.

* * *

**Previously on "A New Journey"**

_"Yes, you do buddy. It even has strawberry eyes and a mouth made of whipped cream. Do you need me to cut it in little pieces for you?" Spencer asked._

_With a nod from Kyle Spencer carefully cut it into little pieces doing his best not to ruin the bear face. When he was done he scooted it in front of Kyle and began eating his own meal._

_Thanks," Kyle said, placing a small square in his mouth and chewing carefully._

* * *

**Chapter 12: First Weekend (Part Two)**

**2 Hours Later – Furniture Palace**

"Okay buddy, let's find you a bed for your new bedroom. We want to get one in white to match everything else. Just point out the ones you like and I will measure them to make sure it will work."

"Ok" Kyle said, looking around at the mass of beds on display.

"Feel free to try them out!" Spencer said, as Kyle began to head to one. The bead was all white and sat rather high.

"Can you lift me up, please?" Kyle asked looking up to Derek.

"Sure thing bud, hold on." Derek said, gently placing him on the bed.

"What do you think about it?" Spencer asked, looking to Kyle.

Kyle shook his head and said, "To high up!"

"I agree let's try a different one. Steer me into the right direction" Derek said, swinging Kyle onto his back with ease, gaining a giggle.

After 15 minutes they landed on a bed that had caught Kyle's attention. It was lower to the ground, but not too low. It was twin sized and made with a light wood that had been painted with a white. It had an additional bed that could be pulled out easily.

"I want this one. Is that okay?" Kyle asked, looking between the two for permission.

"Yep, I agree. Let's get this with the matching bedside table." Derek said, making sure it was sturdy and could have guards placed on it.

"Let pick a mattress and load this up. "

* * *

**45 Minutes Later – In the Car**

"When do I meet Clooney?" Kyle asked, sitting in his special car seat looking anxious.

"When we get to the house. Don't worry he is a great dog, he won't hurt you. Just ask Spencer he is a big love bug."

"You sure?" Kyle asked, relaxing a little.

"Trust me Kyle, he is a good guy. He won't jump or anything. Maybe he will give you kisses, but that is it." Spencer said, speaking from experience.

"Okay"

* * *

**1 Hour later – Reid-Morgan Household**

"Okay, why don't you follow Spencer into the house? You can say Hi to Clooney. I will be right in. I am just going to grab some of the boxes." Derek said, pulling a big box out of the back of the truck so that he could start to assemble the bed frame. After all Kyle was going to need it that night.

Scampering feet could be heard running across the hardwood floor as Spencer unlocked the door and lifted a nervous Kyle into his arms.

"Clooney, be good!" Derek said hands full of boxes.

As soon as the door opened Clooney zoomed out and danced around the men. Clooney was a white bull dog with a big pink tongue hanging from his mouth.

Spencer allowed Kyle to stay in his arms until he was ready to be set on the ground with Clooney. Once he as on the ground he put his hand out for Clooney to sniff it, like Morgan showed him. Clooney sniffed it and licked him as a sign of acceptance,

A few minutes later and Spencer and Derek had a giggling Kyle playing with Clooney.

"Hun, I am going to bring the rest of the boxes in and start assembling everything. Would you call in some pizza for dinner?" Derek asked, kissing his husband on the cheek.

"Sure, I will call it in." He said, pulling his phone out of his pocket.

"How does pizza sound for dinner?" Spencer asked.

"Mmmm…..I like pizza can we get cheese?" Kyle asked

"Yep, no problem!" Spencer said, dialing the number into his phone.

"When can I see my new room?" Kyle asked, waiting for Spencer to hang up.

"Right after dinner that way Derek has time to put your bed together. Is that alright?" Spencer said, sitting next to Kyle on the floor.

"Yes, can you read to me?" Kyle asked.

"Sure, why don't you go pick a book over there while I get the money out for the pizza guy." Spencer said, getting up and motioning Kyle to the built in bookshelf on the wall. He had moved some of his books off the bottom two shelves to move in some kids books for Kyle.

* * *

**30 Minutes Later – Reid-Morgan Household**

Derek walked in having finished assembling the bed not long ago. He looked over to find his husband reading to their future son, who was curled up, and Clooney sitting at their feet. He smiled, heading to the door to pay the pizza man who had just pulled in so he didn't disturb his little family.

"Time for dinner!" Derek said, after exchanging money for pizza he turned to his husband

"YAY!" Kyle said, getting down and following Derek to the table in the dining room.

**(May expand the reading moment into a ficlet!)**

* * *

**1.5 Hours Later – Reid-Morgan Household**

"Okay, are you ready to finally see your new bedroom and change into your jammies? Derek asked, after clearing all the dishes.

"Yes, please!" Kyle said, yawning.

"Okay, first let's take this medicine." Spence said, handing Kyle his swallowing medicine and some water.

After he took it, with a little trouble, they headed down to the door with Kyle written on it.

"Go ahead and open the door buddy!" Derek said, encouragingly.

With no more encouragement needed Kyle open the door and stepped inside. He looked around in awe before throwing his arms around his future parent.

"I love it, thank you!" Kyle said, pulling away and walking around the world.

"I am glad, it is all for you. We weren't sure what toys to get so we stuck with puzzles and though we would go to a toy shop tomorrow before we take you back." Spencer said.

Kyle nodded again with a huge smile on his face.

"Okay, let's get you changed so we can go to bed." Derek said, pulling out a new pair of footie pajamas that his mother had sent. They were a blue fleece with little dinosaurs on them.

After getting him changed and tucked into bed they said goodnight and turn of the lights.

* * *

**Authors Note:**

_Well, hope you enjoyed that chapter! Sorry it took so long to post, but it is extra long for everyone. Plus I published a companion to this story full of ficlets this past week. They will take place pre and post adoption. There are currently two ficlets up now. One Halloween themed and the other about heros. They are both post adoption._

_Just as a heads up before you ask questions about Clooney, I chose a bull dog it is because that is the kind Shemar Moore has. Thought it fit and am not into looking for a different breed of dog, I am not a fan of them sorry, I prefer my cats!_

_This chapter also has not been edited. Will update when the beta reader sends it back! May have to look for a new one. :(_

_I have another chapter almost ready, but I need at least one review before I post it! Also, thanks to all the new followers!_

_R&R,_

_Auntiem911_

_Tumbler: _anewourney. tumblr (remove spaces)


	13. Chapter 13: First Weekend (Part Three)

**A New Journey**

**Summary: **Follow the journey of Derek and Spencer as they start enter into the process of parenthood. _Slash, Morgan/Reid, Adoption_

**Disclaimer:**I do not own nor am I affiliated with Criminal Minds or CBS. I also have no connections with social services or any adoption agencies.

* * *

**Previously on "A New Journey"**

_"I love it, thank you!" Kyle said, pulling away and walking around the world._

_"I am glad, it is all for you. We weren't sure what toys to get so we stuck with puzzles and though we would go to a toy shop tomorrow before we take you back." Spencer said._

_Kyle nodded again with a huge smile on his face. _

_"Okay, let's get you changed so we can go to bed." Derek said, pulling out a new pair of footie pajamas that his mother had sent. They were a blue fleece with little dinosaurs on them._

_After getting him changed and tucked into bed they said goodnight and turn of the lights._

* * *

**Chapter 13: First Weekend (Part Three)**

**The Next Morning – Reid-Morgan Household**

"Good morning Pretty Boy," Derek said, tightening his embrace around his husband.

"Mmm…morning," Spencer said.

"I think it is time to get up and check on our boy." Derek said.

"I like the sound of that. I can't wait until we don't have to take him back." Spencer responded, untangling himself from his husband.

"I agree, I'll start the coffee while you get ready. Then we will wake him up, he needs a good sleep in I think." Derek said, giving his husband a quick kiss.

"Okay, just peek in on him and make sure he is okay would you?" Spencer asked, heading to the shower.

"Sure." Derek said, heading down to check on Kyle.

When Derek peaked in on him Kyle was snuggled in his blankets with teddy curled in his arms. Clooney was fast asleep on the foot of the bed. Clooney looked up at Derek once before laying his head back down.

"What a trader!" Derek whispered to Clooney as he shut the door and headed to the kitchen to start breakfast.

* * *

**2 Hours Later – The Octopus**

"Okay, go pick out some toys for your room and one to take back with you." Spencer said, setting the boy down.

"You sure?" he asked.

With a nod of Spencer's head he toddled over to the Lego's to begin his search for toys.

After an hour of shopping Kyle had found a starter kit of Lego's, and 2 small sets to add to it. He also had managed to find some puzzles, a science kit, some crafty items, games, and a few cars with a box of tracks. He also found a little puzzle toy to take with him to his foster home.

Once everything was purchased Derek loaded them up into the car and Spencer got Kyle settled in his seat.

* * *

**30 Minutes Later – Reid-Morgan Car**

"Do I really have to go back there?" Kyle asked from his seat in the car, looking a little sad.

"Yes, but in a couple weeks you can come live with us forever. Plus, this week we are going to try to come and see you once or twice. Then on the weekend you can come back to our house and meet some of your Aunts and Uncles. How does that sound?" Derek asked, feeling heartbroken for the boy.

"Okay, are you sure you will come?" Kyle asked, feeling slightly better.

"We will definitely come back for you. You are not going to get away from us that easy." Spencer said, wanting nothing more than to keep him wrapped in his arms forever.

"Okay," Kyle responded.

* * *

**30 Minutes Later – L' Ami Adoption Agency**

"Well hello Kyle, did you have a good weekend with Spencer and Derek?" Dr. Rosa asked, knelling to Kyle's level.

"Yes, when can I stay with them forever? I like it there and I already have a friend there, Clooney! He slept with me last night and we played!" Kyle said.

"Soon, I am glad you enjoyed your time with them and Clooney. Why don't you say good bye so that we can get you back home." Dr. Rosa responded.

Kyle nodded and launched himself, as best as he could, into the waiting arms of his future parents.

"Bye, buddy! We will come see you this week okay?" Derek said, handing the boy to his husband.

"Okay," Kyle mumbled into Spencer's shirt before heading down the hall with the secretary.

"I am glad to hear all went well gentlemen. Do you have any questions before you leave?" Dr. Rosa asked.

"Yes, when can we visit Kyle this week and how do we arrange that?" Spencer asked.

"Anytime, you just need to call the women in charge of the home to let her know. The secretary will give you that and the address on your way out."

"Okay, where is the paperwork right now for the adoption?" Derek asked.

"Monday it will head over to the courts to be gone through and approved or denied. That can take a couple of weeks depending on how many files of kids there are. Once you have the approval Kyle will officially be yours to take home. The process will hopefully go quickly." Dr. Rosa, explained.

"Alright, when will we get the stuff to get him signed up under are insurance and everything and where should that paperwork go." Derek asked.

"I will send that information to you via the mail this week. Once you have it filled out you will send it back in or drop it off. If you have questions about it please call anytime you have my number. Anything else?"

"No, I think we are good." Spencer said.

"Okay, then go ahead and sign Kyle back in and Dorothy will give you the number and address to Kyle's temporary home. I will see you next weekend." Dr. Rosa said, shaking their hands and leaving.

* * *

**Authors Note:**

_Well, hope you enjoyed that chapter! Now I am going to move into bonding moments and visits to Kyle's home I think. Then we will do another weekend. As for the insurance stuff I just added it for some reality. I do know from reading about it that insurance is something you start paying for during the adoption process of an older child. Don't flame me if I am wrong! :)_

_Sending good thoughts to our beta __**xxxDrSpencerReidxxx**__, who is busy dealing with some personal stuff! Meaning, that this will be another chapter that will not be edited yet._

_I have another chapter in the works, but I need at least one review for encouragement to post it! _

_Also, thanks to all the new followers! It always makes me happy to have a message in my email saying I have new followers, favorites, and of course Reviews! They make me write faster!_

_As always, go check out the tumblr page for the story. Ton's of pictures and updates on the progress of the story. You won't be sorry!_

_R&R,_

_Auntiem911_

_Tumbler: __**anewourney. tumblr (remove spaces)**_

* * *

**_Review Responses!_**

**_Daisyangel_**_: Thanks for the review!_

**_pheonix bird_**_: Glad you liked this chapter. The next is coming….now! (LOL!)_

**_Guest_**_: Thanks for the review! I agree animals are great at keeping your secrets and are always loyal! Glad to here you volunteer with a shelter that does not put animals down!_


	14. Chapter 14: On The Phone

**A New Journey**

**Summary: **Follow the journey of Derek and Spencer as they start enter into the process of parenthood. _Slash, Morgan/Reid, Adoption_

**Disclaimer:**I do not own nor am I affiliated with Criminal Minds or CBS. I also have no connections with social services or any adoption agencies.

* * *

**Previously on "A New Journey"**

_"I love it, thank you!" Kyle said, pulling away and walking around the world._

_"I am glad, it is all for you. We weren't sure what toys to get so we stuck with puzzles and though we would go to a toy shop tomorrow before we take you back." Spencer said._

_Kyle nodded again with a huge smile on his face. _

_"Okay, let's get you changed so we can go to bed." Derek said, pulling out a new pair of footie pajamas that his mother had sent. They were a blue fleece with little dinosaurs on them._

_After getting him changed and tucked into bed they said goodnight and turn of the lights._

* * *

**Chapter 14: On The Phone**

**15 Minutes Later – Reid-Morgan Car**

"I think that went well Pretty Boy," Derek said, glancing briefly at his husband.

"It was a good weekend. I wish he didn't have to go back there," Spencer said.

"I know, I….." Derek started, but was interrupted by the ring of Spencer's phone.

" ." Spencer said.

"_We've got a case Spence. Wheels are up in 30 minutes." _JJ said through the phone.

"Were on our way." Spencer said, hanging up.

"Turn right, were meeting at the plane. Must be a bad one." Spencer stated.

* * *

**2 Hours Later – The BAU Jet**

"So how did the weekend go?" Prentiss asked, sitting across from Derek.

"It went well; the poor guy didn't want to leave. We promised to visit him when we could this week." Derek said.

"That's good, I am glad he is adjusting. When do we get to meet him?" She asked, JJ sliding in next to her and nodding her head in agreement.

"In a couple weeks we will have a party for him. Right now we are still getting to know him." Derek said.

"By then he might even be ours officially. The agent said the documents would be arriving at the courts on Monday. Assuming that goes well he will be ours. The process could take up to a month for that to happen. It could also happen really quickly. We will have to wait and see." Spencer said, entering into the conversation.

* * *

**7:00pm Two Night Later – Bellevue Police Department Conference Room**

"Everyone take five and meet back here" Hotch said, walking back into the room with Rossi.

"Do you have the number for Kyle?" Derek asked.

"Of course I do, what kind of question is that?" Spencer said, reciting the number to Derek.

_"__Hello, Boys Home for the Handicapped this is Samantha__" _The voice on the telephone said,

"Hello, this is Derek and Spencer Reid-Morgan and we were wondering if we could possibly talk to Kyle. We are in the process of adopting him." Derek said,

_"__Sure, give me a minute__," _Samantha said.

_"Spencer and Derek!"_ Kyle said, excitedly over the phone.

"Hi buddy, how was your day?" Derek said, placing the phone on speaker.

_"It was good; we got to go to the library and I got 'The True Story of the Three Pigs,' Would you read it to me this weekend Spencer?"_ He asked.

"Of course, Kyle. That is a very good book. I am glad you had fun at the library today."

Derek looked up seeing Hotch motion them back and said, "I am sorry buddy, but we have to get back to work. We will try and call you or come over tomorrow. Okay?"

_"Okay, bye-bye!"_ Kyle said, ending the conversation.

"Well Pretty Boy lets go try and catch this guy." Derek said, pulling his husband to the conference room.

* * *

**3am that night – BAU Jet**

"Assuming there is no new case everyone has the rest of the day off. Now get some sleep!" Hotch said, getting comfortable himself.

Spencer turned to Derek and said, "I guess we get to visit our boy tomorrow!"

"Yep, I guess so" Derek said, pulling his husband close and propping his feet up.

20 minutes later and the BAU Jet was quiet except for the occasional snore that broke through.

* * *

**Authors Note:**

_Well, hope you enjoyed that chapter! Sorry this chapter was a little shorter and more Spencer and Derek centered. Next chapter will have lots of Kyle though. I thought we needed a tiny break before their next meeting. Also, I had a big paper due for a class so I didn't have a ton of time for Kyle. And if you need more of him go visit the ficlets. New one up tonight or in the morning._

_So who watched Criminal Minds a few days ago? Thought it was a good one, but I will definitely never think of "Its Bits Spider," the same way! _

_Sending good thoughts to our beta xxxDrSpencerReidxxx, who is busy dealing with some personal stuff! Meaning, that this will be another chapter that will not be edited yet._

_Another chapter will be posted soon assuming I get a review or two! (HINT HINT). And as always go check out the tumblr page for the story. Ton's of pictures and updates on the progress of the story. You won't be sorry!_

_R&R,_

_Auntiem911_

_Tumbler: _anewourney. tumblr (remove spaces)

P.S. Looking for a Temp. Beta!

* * *

**_Review Responses!_**

**_Daisyangel_**_: Thanks for the review!_

**_pheonix bird_**_: Glad you liked this chapter. Hope this one meets up to your expectations. Kyle will be back in the next chapter! Plus, go visit the ficlet for more cuteness! New one will be up tonight or in the morning._


End file.
